


It’s Solangelo

by MyFriendsAreFictionalCharacters, TheMusicalSideOfThings



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFriendsAreFictionalCharacters/pseuds/MyFriendsAreFictionalCharacters, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicalSideOfThings/pseuds/TheMusicalSideOfThings
Summary: The title says it all. Solangelo High School AU. That’s all.





	It’s Solangelo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’ve got a fluffy Solangelo one-shot for y’all today! Honestly I’m obsessed with them and I hope you like my version of mine! 😊💄🐾

**•Will Solace•**

”So Will, I was wondering, would you be my date to the winter dance?” Scarlette twirled her dyed-blonde hair around her finger. I continued walking down the hall, ignoring her as much as possible. “I’m not going, actually.” Scarlette went in front of me. “Awww, but if you go with me, you’ll have a date!” I was getting annoyed by now, but I kept my cool. “I mean, I’m not going to the dance, at all, so it doesn’t matter if I have a date, Scarlette.”  I side-stepped her and continued on to the main office. I had to show a new freshman around. Scarlette followed me, but by now  I had tuned her out. “Scarlette, can you just dro-Nico?!” I stared in disbelief. Out of all people, I did not expect my boyfriend to be the person I was showing around. “Will!” Nico stood up fast. I ran toward him and hugged him. “It’s been so long.” I whispered under my breath. “It definitely has.” We, reluctantly break the hug. “So, how’s life been, Death Breath?” Nico shook his head. “Not bad, but I have been dealing with Percy lately, so.” I laugh at the comment. I grab the schedule out of his hand. “Well, most of our classes are different since we aren’t in the same grade, but we have gym, lunch, and free period together.” I handed Nico back his paper. “And I’m your guide, so, let’s get to your first class.” Nico gave a fake bow. “Well, lead the way, Mr. Tour Guide.” I walked out the door, Nico by my side. “Umm, Will, forget about me?”  _Shit._ I sighed and turned around to face Scarlette. “Look, I’m not going to to the dance with you, ok? I’m dating somebody anyway.” I winced.  _Too far, Will._ I grabbed Nico’s hand a speed-walked away. “Who was that?” Nico slowed down, jerking me to a stop. “A stuck up girl that was trying to get me to go to the dance with her. Whatever, she doesn’t matter. Here’s your first class. I’ll pick you up after, k?” Nico nodded and walked inside.

**•TiMe SkIp•**

I sat in my desk in the back of language right as the bell rang. “Dude, where were you this morning?” Jake turned to me. “Oh, y’know, bombarded by Scarlette, running into my boyfriend, the usual.” This time, Alyssa turned around too. “Oh yeah, your “boyfriend”? How’s he doing, Mr. Bisexual?” I rolled my eyes. “He’s not fake, I’ll introduce you to him at free period.” They laughed. “Okay, can’t wait to meet him!” I rolled my eyes once again, focus back on the lesson.

**•tImE sKiP•**

I headed towards Nico’s second class, so we could walk to the library together. On the way over, a lot of girls asked me to the dance, which all of them I politely declined. “Hey Death Breath!” Nico smiled. “Hey.” I grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the library. We chatted along the way. “So, my friends want to meet you. They think you’re fake, but I’m gonna prove them wrong!” Nico groaned. “Do I haaaaaave to?” I stopped and grinned at him. “Doctors Orders!” Nico groaned louder. “Godsdammit Will, why’d you have to do that?” I smirked and kept pulling him along. “Because you listen to me when I use it.” We walked into the library and down an aisle, to our usual meet-up spot. I could already see them there. “Hey guys!” I waved, dragging Nico forward. I sat next to Alyssa, and Nico sat next to me. “So, who’s this Will?” Alyssa cocked her eyebrow. “Guys, this is my boyfriend Nico!” I gestured towards him. He gave a small wave. “Sup.” Alyssa and Jake looked like they’d seen a ghost (Err, no pun intended.) “Wait, he wasn’t lying?!” Nico was confused. “No?” I laughed at the dumbstruck looks on their faces. “Told you guys!” I pumped my fists in the air. We chatted the rest of the period

**•TIME SKIP TO END OF DAY•**

**(I’m just lazy! :p Lub U Guyz)**

Nico and I walked out of the school. We were catching up with each other when I heard someone call my name. “Oh, Will!” The head cheerleader Heather ran over to me. “Hey, you should totally take me to the dance! We’d be the cutest couple there!” I winced at that. “Heather, I’m not going to the dance with anybody. And I’m dating somebody, so please, don’t ask.” She was getting mad. “Well this girl couldn’t be better than me!” I clenched my fists. “Not a girl, Heather.” She ignored the comment. “I mean, I’m the hottest girl in school, how could you reject me! I’ll prove to you I’m better than her! Where is she?” I grinded my teeth. “Not she, Heat-No, definitely not she. It’s me he’s dating.” Nico spoke up. Heather looked disgusted. “No way are you going out with him! I’m so much better!” She flipped her hair and tried to kiss me. I stepped back. “Heather! Sto-“ I was cut off by Nico’s lips meeting mine. “Stay away, he’s mine bitch.” Nico said after we’d pulled apart. I was dumbfounded. Nico had never kissed me in public before. Heather seemed equally dumbfounded. “I-Uh-UUUUUGGH!” She stormed away, and I turned to Nico. “Nico, that was.....” He just grinned and put a finger to my lips. “Shut up. Now, about that dance.....” I blushed bright red. “I-Um, do you want to go to the-er dance, um, with me?” I stuttered hardcore. He laughed and shook his head. “Of course idiot, I’m your boyfriend!” I smiled, and kept on walking, knowing I had the best boyfriend.  _Ever._

* * *

 


End file.
